Best Friends Brother
by NCISfanx
Summary: I made this entire story up! Dragomir car crash never happened, so everybody is still alive. When Rose gruedates she is send to guard the person she hates most, her best friends brother, Andre Dragomir. Mean while he has a crush on her. Will they fall in love? Please read & review & follow/favorite! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. It's my first from Vampire Academy! I'm only going to do one disclaimer! Here it is: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (would be cool though) RICHELLE MEAD DOES! Maybe this is a one shot maybe not but that is up to you! Please read and let me know what you think about this story. This is ALWAYS in the pov of Rose untill said otherwise! Hope you like it!**

OH MY GOD! I just graduated! I was stepping of the stage where I just got my diploma. So did Lissa, Christain, Mason, Eddie and Mia. Lissa and I were going to Lehigh after a few days. Well, only if she would become my charge. I had no doubt she would be my charge. We were best friends and her parents wanted me to become a Dragomir guardian. After the official ceremony we were going to the Ball room because there was a party for the graduates.

_*2 hours after the ceremony. The party was about to start*_

'Come on Rose!' Mason was screaming from behind the door. He and Eddie had been waiting for at least 15 minutes. 'I'm coming!' I stepped out side my room. We walked to the Moroi dorms to pick up Lissa and saw Christian and Mia waiting in front of her door. 'How long have you been waiting?' Eddie asked while he put his arm around Mia. 'Half an hour. And you how long have you been waiting for Rose?' Christian replied. 'Hey, I am right here! I know I'm always late but I learnt from the best.' Just when I said that Lissa stepped out of her room. 'I heard that!' Lissa looked beautiful in her dress.

'Wow.' 'Wauw.' 'Ooh.' 'Aah.' That were the reactions we heard when we walked to Lissas family through the ball room. 'Why are all those people staring at me?' Lissa asked. She couldn't handle that much attention well. 'Because you are pretty,' a voice from behind us said. Lissa and I turned around at the same time. 'Andre!' Lissa flung in her brothers arms. 'Hey, little sis. How are you? Hai, Rose.' I seriously hated Andre. He always thought he was/is too good for anyone. 'What are you doing here?' Lissa askeds Andre excited. 'What do you think I'm doing here? My favorite sister and her best friend are graduating.' Like he cares about me.

'I also brought a friend. Lissa, Rose this is my best friend from college: Adrian Ivashkov.' A very handsome guy stepped from behind Andre. 'Very nice to meet both of you. It's great that I know can finally place a face to the names. Andre talked a lot about you, only good things of course.' Of course. I glared at Andre how was staring at me and...was he blushing? Mason suddenly put an arm around me. He glared at Adrian and Andre. 'This is Mason, my boyfriend.' Andre looked disappionted. I guess Lissa didn't tell Andre I had a boyfriend. But why would he look disappionted? I didn't get a chance to think about that. 'Can we talk?' Mason whispered in my ear. I nodded and we excused ourselves.

Once we were alone Mason started talking: 'Is there already someone how showed interest in you?' I didn't really know, well the Dragomir family wanted me since I was young. 'I don't why? Has someone showed interest in you?' I asked not sure what to think and to expect. 'Because someone has showed interest in me,' he continued when I didn't say anything, 'Camile Conta.' That bitch! She was after Mason since he and I were dating. 'Are you going to take it?' He looked at me with a look that said you-are-not-going-to-like-what-I'm-about-to-say. 'If I don't get a better offer than yes and since the guardian office just closed I don't know if I have.' If he was taking that job I needed to break up with him because I would only get hurt. 'Okay, well we'll find out tomorrow. I need to go back to Lissa.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for following this story! Enjoy this next chapter!**

I was on the edge of breaking down. I really needed to find Lissa. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Adrian asked. 'Do you know where Lissa is?' Adrian frowned but let it go. 'With Andre I guess, introducing her boyfriend,' I sighed. Of course! 'Thanks.' 'I know a way for you to thank me,' he looked at with a questioning look. 'How do you suppose I do that?' Giving him my men-eaters smile. He was about to lean in when Andre walked to us. 'Lissa is looking for you,' Andre said when he reached us. 'I better go and find her,' I said walking away. My phone rang that I had a text. I pulled my phone out:

_You still need to thank me, meet me in 2 hours. At my place._

_xoxo Adrian_

I groaned and continued looking for Lissa. There she was. 'Hey Liss!' She came walking towards me. 'Hey, I need to tell you something.' In the way she said it I knew I wasn't going to like it. Lissa hesitated when she looked at me. 'Spill it,' I said when she didn't continue. 'I was too late for filling in an application for you to be my guardian.' She let out in one breathe and looked very guilty. 'They also said another Dragomir had filled in an application for you but they wouldn't tell me who it was.' Another Dragomir? Maybe her parents had already filled in an application just in cause their daughter wouldn't be on time. 'We will see tomorrow who I get assigned to. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' With that I left. I texted Adrian that I wouldn't be able to make it and went to bed.

~ Time skip to the Assigning ceremony ~

When I walked into the gym, it didn't look like a gym anymore. Guardian Belikov told us to sit down at the tribunes. I sat down next to Eddie and Mason. Mason put an arm around my shoulders. 'We need to talk,' he whispered in my ear. 'Yes we do,' I whispered back. 'If I get assigned to girl or you get assigned to a boy, I think it is best if we break up.' Three days ago I would have been devastated but now I was okay with it. Especially after my little flirt with Adrian at the party. 'Yeah, I also think that that is the best option. But what if we get assigned to people who live miles apart? Then we will be miles apart.' Mason thought about that for a second and said: 'I guess you're right. Should we call it quits?' I thought about that for a second but it wasn't fair to Mason if I would say no. 'I guess that's for the best.' Mason looked relieved. 'There is one condition,' I said. 'What's that?' Mason asked curiously. 'We stay friends.' Mason looked as if it was obvious. 'Of course. Why wouldn't we?' I gave him a grateful smile.

A few minutes later Alberta walked to the stage and asked for silence. 'We are all here today because of the new guardians who just graduated,' we cheered happy to be done with school, 'Today they will find out who their charge will be. Do all the new fresh guardians want come to the stage?' We all rose at the same time which was funny because a few of us fell. When we all were on the stage Alberta continued: 'I will start in alphabetical order. Mason Ashford would you step forward?' Mason stepped forward. 'Guardian Ashford your charge will be...Camille Conta.' Camille smiled at Mason as she walked to him. 'You can go back to your seat,' Mason looked at me. I felt nothing at all, while I should he was my boyfriend minutes ago. Alberta named a few others which I didn't pay attention to untill I heard the name Eddie Castille. 'Eddie Castille would step forward?' Eddie stepped forward. 'Guardian Castille your charge will be...Vasilissa Dragomir.' I gasped for air. When I found Lissa I saw she did the same. Lissa came forward and she blushed. She walked with Eddie back to our seats after Alberta said so. Alberta continued but I didn't listen. 'Rosemarie Hathaway would step forward.' I stepped forward. 'Guardian Hathaway your charge will be...Andre Dragomir.' WHAT? How is that possible is he the one who requested me? Andre walked to stage and hugged me. 'You can go back to your seats now.' Andre and I walked back to our seats and sat down next to Lissa and Eddie. We said nothing untill the end of the ceremony.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and see you all next time. Do you guys think I rushed it? Would you guys like to read a chapter in Andres pov? Because I still don't know if I should do that or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I decided to do a piece of the chapter in Andres pov. Please read, review, favorite & follow.**

'Rosemarie Hathaway would you step forward?' Alberta said smiling. Rose stepped forward. 'Guardian Hathaway your charge will be...' please don't say my name, please don't say my name, 'Andre Dragomir.' SHIT! I was kind of hoping Lissa would get 2 guardians. I guess it was to much to ask for someone that was not Rose Hathaway. I know Rose hates me but I really like her. I walk to the stage. I hug her. 'I hope you don't mind,' she whispered. Does she think I hate her? Is that why she hates me? We walked the our seats next to Lissa and Eddie.

~ After the ceremony ~

'Rose, what did you mean when you said "hope you don't mind"?' Rose looked at me confused. 'I thought you hated me,' so she did think that. 'No, I don't hate,' I love you. Not that I would ever say that out loud. Rose looked confused. 'You don't hate me?' 'No, I do not. Why would you think I hate you?' She thought about for a second. 'Rose, Andre, mom and dad want to talk to us,' Lissa called from across the room.

'Rose and Eddie, we are so happy to call you our official Dragomir gardians. I hope Andre and Lissa will treat you well.' I blushed, I wanted more than only treating Rose well. I wanted to worship her. Rose looked at me. Oh god no! Did she see me blushing?

Rose POV

'Rose and Eddie, we are so happy to you our official Dragomir gardians,' I really hoped I was Lissa's gardian, 'I hope Andre and Lissa will treat you well.' Was Andre blushing? Yes, he was so blushing! I want him to treat me more than well. Oh god, I loved him! Even though I would never ever say that out loud. Because he cleary didn't feel the same way.

Alberta just chose that moment to announce the program for the next few days. 'The charges and gardians will be assigned to a room together, so they can get to know each other. Tomorrow there will lots of activities for you and only you. See you tomorrow and goodnight!' Mr. & Mrs. Dragomir started walking away. When thet were gone Lissa turned to me and said: 'Come on there is a party in the moroidorms, you coming?' I looked at Andre but then realised I had one night left to have fun and misbehave.


End file.
